Harvest Moon: Drunken Lullabies
by bubba92347
Summary: Ujio has lived in the valley for three years, marrying Nami, taking over the farm, and finally settling into his new life. Though within the third year Ujio became an alcoholic, flirting with the courtesans, and above all ruining the farm. Then when a hurricane hits the valley and a murder takes place, Ujio becomes the only one who can solve the murder. (Ratings depend on chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harvest Moon Fanfic! Yay! So to clear things up, my first time uploading this, some of you may have noticed that the dialogue was missing...hopefully this has been fixed and you can enjoy READING conversations again! The Main Character you play as in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life (The boy with brown hair) is Ujio. I couldn't remember his canon default name and I liked Ujio better anyway. Hope you enjoy, rate and subscribe and helpful feedback and comments are always welcome!**

**Bubba**

Chapter 1

It was dark outside, the rain pounding down the shingles of the simple built house. The wind blowing about madly sent many of the villagers into a frenzy. Takakura quickly closing up his house, making sure everything was tied down correctly and his animals herded inside the barn for safety. Sighing as he entered the house, Nami sat on the chair her head in her hands, sobbing.

Takakura sighed, he could only anticipate the reason why Nami sat there sobbing. For the same reason she was sobbing, was the same reason he was here. Drying his hair off with the towel, he sat next to her, wrapping her in a gentle hug. Her husband was gone, drinking away any money earned from the crops, and doing nothing but ruining his life.

Takakura could only be saddened by this, for the boy who once traveled here so long ago, working hard on the farm each day, slaving hours away into crops and establishing a future had long been lost. The boy, really a man, had lost himself as he worked, becoming a great farmer three years ago. Now he would spend hours in the bar, barely able to walk home, and then curse at Nami for the lack of effort she gave. Neither Nami or him could understand what had happened to the ambitious kid who first came into their valley.

"Nami...If there is ever anything else I can do you know where to find me. I will stop by each day as I have done, though I fear that this storm will not pass as easily as we think. I am going to go down to the bar, pull Ujio out of his dream and back to where he belongs." Nami looked up, eyes nearly as red as her hair.

"Takakura, he is never the same. When he comes home he yells, drinks, and grumbles at the food I make him. Most days he is happy, but suddenly he will get depressed and when I try and find out what happened he retreats to the bar. There is something he doesn't want to tell either of us."

"I feared the same thing Nami. It does not help that the town has become lacking in morals and especially with the cat-house next to the bar I have begun to worry greatly. He is still the boy that came here deep inside, somehow though, he has lost whatever that boy once was."

Nami nodded, biting down hard on her lip. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried her hardest to keep her composure. Takakura could see she was barely hanging on, he was surprised he actually was talking with her.

Standing he said his goodbyes to Nami, leaving the house into the stormy night once more. Lightning crackling and sizzling as he left the house. Nami watched before falling into her sobs once again.

The bar was loud, men clanging beer mugs together, slapping each other on the back and the loud obnoxious card games kept the entire place busy. The cooks behind the wall made the usual soups filled in bread bowls, curdled cheese dishes, and seafood caught the morning of.

Ujio sat slumped over the bar, nursing a hard liquor in his hands. Looking at the vile liquid he downed another pint of the dark amber liquid, burning his throat as it went down. Clenching his teeth, he raised his hand, the waitress noticing him out of the corner of her eye. Wiping the flour off of her hands, she walked over, placing both hands on her hips and looked straight at him.

"Another drink Ujio? Haven't you had enough for one evening?" Muffy asked, the blonde's curls bouncing around her shoulders.

Ujio laughed, looking her in the eyes as long as he could before the side effects of the alcohol kicked in. "I am a paying customer, I want more of the stuff in my glass. If not then I will sit her and eat your food, and maybe pass out on your floor. Or I'll puke on the lot of you people."

Muffy shook her head, pouring him another pint of the amber liquid. Ujio smiled as he watched the foam rise up over the top of the glass. "Thanks Muffy!" He spoke, her smiling replaced with a sneer, "Could you get me some of those peanuts or that cheese stuff too? I am awful hungry at the moment."

"Why don't you finish your drink and go home to your wife. For all I can see she should have been done with you long ago. You aren't who you used to be and you've turned into a major piece of trash Ujio."

Ujio laughed, flipping her off as he downed the entire pint. "Good thing I never had a thing for you ditzy blondes. All you 'ant in life is a big man to help flaunt your bloody ego and a good ole sturdy pair of hands to rock you at night." Muffy flushed.

Ujio smiled, pleased with his rude comment. It didn't last long. One moment a chair smashed into his back, the next his hair was being pulled. Fists were thrown and before Ujio could distinguish what had happened Takakura threw him out of the bar into the mud, telling someone inside to leave it.

Standing up out of the mud, Ujio laughed, looking up in the rain and feeling the coolness drench his skin revitalizing him. Takakura was the one to wake him from his trance, grabbing him firmly on the shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. Takakura was full of anger, shaking Ujio vigorously once, gaining his attention.

"Ujio, you fool! What do you think you are doing?" Takakura spoke flustered. "You should be home, caring for your wife, getting your farm ready for the winter! Instead you drink down here! Wasting yourself on whores and alcohol! You are lucky your wife doesn't know about the whores you have slept with! Ujio, you are screwing up your life and leaving nothing good for anyone!"

"Takakura, you worry too much about all this stuff. And I did not sleep with any whore! I was drinking and woke up at home!" Ujio spoke, the rain pounding harder, "I didn't cheat on my wife with any whore! It isn't the whores I go in there for, there is other things, gambling, drinking, parties all sorts of fun."

"Fun? You call losing your money, putting your wife through this eternal hell, drinking and gambling all fun? Have you lost all reason, all ambition that the young man who came here three years ago to make a better life for himself? Ujio, get your head together before Nami leaves you because of all of this!"

Ujio's face straightened, his features becoming hard. "I understand Takakura. I will-will be better. Everything has been very hard lately around here. The dry spell last summer cost me most of my money along with several animals being taken in the winter. Now we have rain, more abundant and plentiful. I should be planting but I have no money, I lost what I had trying to gain in the casino. The drinks are a straight trade, milk for alcohol. Now I don't know where I am to turn. I am losing everything I have; I can't keep milking the two cows I have, the chickens are low on feed, we do not have any crops growing, my farm has finally hit rock bottom." Ujio fell to the ground, holding his head in hand, letting out a long sigh before looking up. "What am I to do Takakura, where do I turn now?"

Takakura looked at Ujio, holding his breath as the rainfall continued, drenching the simple clothes he wore. Ujio bore back at at him, tears welling in his red eyes. Takakura opened his mouth to speak, but no words came from his mouth, he only offered his hand to Ujio. "It is time you come home, your wife will be worried about you, this storm seems it won't be easing up for quite some time."

Nodding his head, Ujio grasped Takakura's worn hand, helping him rise to his feet. Slowly the two waddled back through the mud to Ujio's farm. His state of inebriation worse than one could imagine, the world swaying back and forth as he slipped and slid through the mud. Finally rounding the final hill to his farm, Ujio relieved his stomach of the contents before Takakura continued walking him to his household on the farm.

Opening the door, Nami looked up from where she was sitting, her face lifting as she watched Takakura come in with Ujio, even if he was clinging around him. Ujio's face paled, his body convulsing in dry heaves. The contents of his stomach all emptied, leaving him to continue to do this. Helping Takakura move Ujio to the bed, she walked Takakura to the door.

"Thank you for bringing him back Takakura, I am thankful that you pulled him out and through the storm for me. I would have gone myself but I worry that if I went-"

"Do not worry Nami it was my pleasure to do this. I want this place to succeed and if I can do anything to help him out I make sure to do just that. Take care of him Nami, I will return in the morning to see how things are going."

"Thank you again Takakura," Nami spoke, opening the door for Takakura, "Walk home safely. I will be waiting for you tomorrow."

Smiling back at Nami, Takakura walked out of the house into the rainy night.

Taking a deep sigh, Nami walked back to Ujio's side, watching him toss and turn in the large bed. His face returning to its original color slowly. Sitting next to the bed she watched him move, his body covered in aches and pains.

Watching him for a moment more, Nami went to the kitchen, brewing herself a small cup of green tea. Letting it cool for only a moment, she quietly sipped the drink while she watched the news. Listening to the reports of only more rainfall coming the next several weeks. Sighing, she put her dish in the sink, retrieving her nightgown she turned off the lamp, falling into bed next to Ujio.

The following day arrived quickly, Nami rising at five o'clock, before even the sun had peeked. Dressing for the day, she made a breakfast of oatmeal and toast with a dark roast coffee brewing. Takakura came knocking soon after, Nami pleased to see him arriving safely after the horrendous storm the previous night.

"How is it out there?" Nami ask Takakura, "Is it raining? Or is the storm worsening out there?"

"The weather is better compared to the horrid rains yesterday, the immense winds have passed along with the frigid air. Now we only have the rain to deal with. We are lucky that the hurricane didn't directly hit our village or we would have been done for."

"I am glad that it didn't worsen. Sorry that Ujio is not awake yet, he stirred many times during the night and im surprised that he is sleeping well for once. Give him a few minutes and he will be up, here is some breakfast for you while you wait. I thought that you two would need some food to keep you going today, especially since the weather is going to stay this way for the entire day."

"Indeed. Thank you Nami, I am glad to see that you have made such an exquisite meal for us." Takakura spoke as he picked up the coffee mug, taking a sip he smiled in pleasure of the taste.

Sitting down on the table, he began eating the meal. "I take it that Ujio has been somewhat unresponsive today? Especially with this going on." Takakura spoke, pointing his fork to Ujio restlessly moving around the bed. "Do not worry though Nami, I plan to accompany him today. Make sure that I can help him excel his work. The season is rainy but that is no reason one cannot grow crops. With this we should be able to return some funding and be able to put things back on track."

Nami smiled at the idea. "That would be excellent. If you two need, when you are hungry again you can return and I can make you a lunch. The labor is tiresome and that may be helpful for you."

"That would be excellent. I will make sure we stop by again today. Hopefully we will be able to start planting again, even if it is raining worse and worse. If that fails to be true then we can milk the cows and take the milk down to sell. The tomatoes you have should be about ripe by now and be ready for purchase. Then we should be able to buy grains, tomatoes, watermelon and strawberry. That should be able to revive your funds and be able to get the farm started once more. If not it will be closer."

Smiling, Takakura looked over as Ujio rose out of bed as he tried to shake the weariness from his body. Standing up slowly he walked over to Nami smiling and giving her a hug before joining Takakura at the table.

"You seem to have been sleeping quite well Ujio."

Ujio looked up, taking a drink of coffee. "Not as good as I wished. Though it was better than several nights. Hopefully they will continue to get better and if I don't drink anymore that will help."

"Good, we will go to work after the-"

Takakura was cut off as Muffy tore open the door, her face covered in worry, drenched from the rain Nami ran to her side.

"Muffy, are you okay?"

"Quick! It's Griffin, he's hurt!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Takakura, Nami, and Ujio ran from the house, following as quickly as they could behind the bewildered Muffy, running full speed towards the Blue Bar, her long hair flapping behind her. Nearly slipping through the mud on several occasions, Ujio was the last one to enter the bar.

Ripping open the door, the three flooded into the room, Muffy leading them over to Griffin who was lying unconscious with a massive pool of blood behind where he hit his head. Cradling him in her arms, Takakura looked over to Ujio.

"Takakura, you look over everyone. I will go and get the doctor as quickly as I can. Make sure he stays together until the doctor arrives." Ujio spoke, running out the door.

Leaning over Griffin, Takakura examined the back of his head, making sure that no fragments of glass had entered his head. He worried about this from the several bottles of broken alcohol lying haphazardly on the ground.

"Here Muffy, we need to clear the broken glass out of the way before the doctor comes. We do not want any of this stabbing into someone's hand or foot. Gently handed Griffin over to me and go grab the broom and sweep this into a pile." Nodding, Muffy gently gave Takakura Griffin. Wiping her red swollen eyes, she walked into the backroom.

Holding the man very carefully, Takakura continued examining his head for any further damage that may have been caused. The man had turned deathly pale, which worried Takakura the most. The broken glass or the fall wasn't his worry, it was the damage that had occurred during the fall.

Returning several moments later, Muffy began sweeping the broken glass into a pile, gently picking up the broken shards in a piece of cloth before dumping them into the trashcan. Takakura could hear here trying to stifle several sniffles as she continued sweeping the remainder of the glass. Finally the door opened, revealing the bald headed doctor, wearing his famous slippers and Ujio right behind him, drenched and covered in mud.

"How long has Griffin been like this? A few minutes or hours?" The doctor asked, squating over Griffin quickly running his checks on the mans body.

"Only ten or so minutes," Muffy sniffled, "There was a loud noise, and when I came in he was lying on the ground unconscious and several bottles had been broken."

"Okay. Muffy, I need you to have everyone leave. I want you to stay here with me to make sure that if I need further information that you can inform me. Was there anyone here that could have seen Griffin a few moments before he came into this state?"

Thinking for a moment, Muffy shook her head 'no'.

"Please everyone, I will inform you about Griffin soon hopefully. As for now though I will need my space and make sure that everything is taken care of."

With that, Muffy opened the door. Slowly everyone began piling out of the Blue Bar, Ujio being the last. Taking a moment before leaving, he stared at Griffin then to Muffy. "I am sorry. I hope he is okay."

Muffy glared at him, no doubt hatred still feeding her from his hostility towards her the other night. Standing for only a moment later, Ujio turned and walked out of the Blue Bar.

Outside Takakura was walking up the hill with Nami, both of them quickly hurry towards the farm homestead. Watching them for a moment, Ujio pulled a flask from his pocket, taking a quick sip before turning around, and walking for the brothel.

Inside the lights were low, a misty hue of pink adorned the entire place. Inside a few paces forward was a small bar, on the opposite side several poles and women wearing all degrees of racy clothing. Sitting on the stool by the bar, Ujio ordered a whiskey, one of the girls walking up next to him, flaunting her figure, her bust nearly falling out of the corset. Ujio became worried, if they did fall out he would get knocked out with ease.

Opening her mouth, Ujio cut her off before anything could be spoken. "For the last time, I do not want anything to do with you, nor your sister, nor your mother. I come in here to drink and gamble, not to sleep around with a bunch of racy women." Her mouth gaped open, sneering at him, she walked away.

_Hookers...they seriously need to calm down and put some pants on. Who ever brought this crap infested pit to the valley was out of his league. Guy was probably ugly and never got attention __that's__ why._ Ujio thought, downing the amber liquid placed in front of him. _After all, the town is so small that only __travelers__ would use this place for sex. Anyone who did in the valley would instantly be recognized and then lose everything they have. Though people still think I come in here for the women, but to heck with them. They are never right so who is to care. _Ujio took another shot. _The oddest part though is that Griffin was passed out, blood everywhere, and more than one bottle of booze broken. That doesn't seem like he fell, more like someone hit him or tried killing the man. Whomever thought they could was crazy, but completely got away with the crime. Little prick._

A bearded man came and sat next to Ujio, staring intently at him. His large brown eyes staring at Ujio, who finished the shot. Looked at the man, taking in his features, his suit, his entire appearance. _This guy is definitely a business man, probably is partly financed into this establishment of crap. Yeah, this guy has the build, a massive gut on him, fat face, pubic hair beard. Yep, this is the trash that runs this place. _"How can I help the likes of such a fine gentleman as you?" Ujio asked, staring at the man before offering a "screw you" smile.

"You are Ujio yes? I have seen you come into my house many times. You come and drink very much but you do not do anything else. Why do you come here and do nothing but lose your money on the liquor we sell? You surely know of the-"

"I come here because there is no limit on the drinking, no one telling me how far I can go. Now I do not want any of your racy women, they can all go jump off a cliff together. I come here because the work that I can do on my farm has hit rock bottom and I dwell in my sorrows."

"Then perhaps I can employ you. See there was a man, Griffin, by the looks of it. We want you to find out more about what happened to the man. One of my sources says that he was almost killed this morning. The little 'accident' was staged to look like a fall."

"You are telling me someone tried to kill Griffin?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact we are nearly positive of this. Our only issue is that we cannot find out who did this alone. We need help that only someone who is trusted and lives in this valley could do. Ujio we need your help to find out what has been happening."

"Well if you want me to do anything, I will need to have a line up or some possible person or lead that I can follow. If you do not have that then there is much less and most likely nothing that I will be able to do."

The man nodded, leaning closer. "There is a lead. Someone thinks that the person went to the Blue Bar, this you already know. Though we know that the person who did this wanted this to be an accident. The person that wanted him dead, wanted to get him back."

"So where do you want me to start you?"

"Go to the scientist's house. We think that who ever did this poisoned Griffin. There was a water bottle that Griffin usually drank out of when he was thirsty. When we spoke with Muffy, the entire water had been drank only moments before he fell to the ground."

"So take the water bottle to the scientist, see what he thinks, then come back here and report to you everything that has gone on. Sounds simple but I need pay."

"Don't worry. We will have plenty of pay for you once you come back and if you come back with insightful information. Now I must be going Ujio, I will expect seeing you soon. Ask the barman for me when you come back."

Ujio sat for a moment, watching the man disappear into the misty hue fog of the brothel. Ordering another drink, Ujio kept thinking back on what the man had told him. Somewhere in his mind, he found that this was all lies, that the man was doing this to officially drive Ujio insane. Though a part of him saw that this was fake, that Griffin had been attacked. Sighing, Ujio dropped another shot of the amber liquid down his throat, standing he walked out of the door.

Entering the Blue Bar, the doctor was talking with Muffy, Griffin was no longer in the room and the entire mess had finally been cleaned up. Muffy had tears running down her cheeks, and when the doctor saw Ujio he looked down at the floor for a moment.

"Ujio...I was coming to tell you next but since you are here I may as well speak my mind to you." Ujio cocked his head, walking towards the doctor, silent.

"I took Griffin back to his bedside after the accident. I was doing all I could but I could not stop it from happening. Griffin went into a coma Ujio. One that we will hopefully be able to overcome, though it may get worse I do not know. Though I will be working with him and a colleague of mine will be coming into the valley."

Ujio sat, stunned for a moment. Leaning against a wall for a moment, Ujio looked back up. "Muffy, where is the water bottle that Griffin usually drinks out of when he is finishing his shift?"

Muffy sniffled, looking at Ujio. Looking under the counter, Muffy produced a water bottle. Walkign over to Ujio, she handed him the bottle. "Ujio, this is the one that he always drank from. I guess the man found you, he told me to make sure not to throw it away in case you came by."

Ujio held the bottle looking at Muffy for a moment. "The scientist and I want to run some tests on the water bottle. See if there was anything in his water that he may have been allergic to or so on. I will bring it back to you shortly."

Nodding her head, Ujio left the Blue bar.

It took Ujio awhile to reach the scientist's house, the rain increasing greatly making the mud worse, Ujio slipping and sliding and nearly losing the water bottle, he was able to make it to the house before too long.

Entering the house, Daryl turned around, his wild and crazed look reminding Ujio of when he first came to the valley. Walking towards the man, he smiled, handing him the water bottle. "Can you run tests on this to see if there was any chemicals that may have poisoned the water that Griffin was drinking."

"Of course! This is my job, what do you think people pay me to do?" Daryl shot back, quickly snatching the bottle before quickly running to his supplies. "Come back tomorrow and I will have everything ready for you Ujio."

Nodding his head, Ujio left Daryl's finally being able to return to his own home.

Entering his house, Nami was sitting in the corner, cooking her special soup for the evening. Takakura was no where to be seen, and the little dog was asleep on the rug. Stirring the soup, Nami turned around when she heard the door close. She smiled when she saw Ujio, taking off his shoes, he walked over to her.

"Sorry I have been gone for so long. I was trying to help out since Griffin is not doing so well. The doctor has one of his collagues coming into the valley soon to help him. Everyone seems to be doing fine except for Muffy. This whole incident has shocked her the worst."

"That is how Muffy is though, she never was one to be able to take things the best. I am glad you could help out though. Takakura said that the rain is supposed to ease up tomorrow and that he will swing by later to see if you will need any help with tending the farm."

"Okay, that would be great. I am glad that Takakura will give us so much help. I was hoping that he was going to stop by, I want to talk to him about a few things and if he knows any better crops that we can bring in from a different village. The soup smells great! Sorry for all that I have-"

"It is okay," Nami spoke gently, "I married you to go through the good and bad not just one or the other." She smiled kissing him.

Kissing her back, Ujio wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Her slender frame molding into his and her back arching slightly. Kissing her again, they continued to do so. The two were too entranced in the care they had for each other that neither of them realized the burnt smell from the soup.


End file.
